midnight roses and sakura petal tears
by Winged-Magus
Summary: The life of Severus Snape is much different then people imagined it. It seems that Snape is going to have to learn to deal with his hate for Harry potter, if he is to protect him as a tribute to his murdered parents.The problem is,he isn't what he seems.
1. Default Chapter

The Cat  
  
Severus Snape stood outside the front door to Hogwarts castle smiling grim authority at the small group of Gryffindors and Slytherins he had been entrusted with. Among the group was Harry Potter, Herimone Granger, Ron Weasly , Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle and of course several others.  
  
Snape scowled grumpily down at the crowd who were waiting not so anxiety to find out what was going on.  
  
"Alright Silence!" The potions master growled dangerously. The murmurs between friends went silent as if they had been strangled.  
  
"We're here today to go into the forbidden forest to gather a special plant for a potion we will be making in class. Be warned! I will not tolerate any tomfoolery in this class! Potter, Weasly, be quiet or five points off Gryffindor. As a matter of fact, five points off Gryffindor." Snape smiled evilly.  
  
He scowled down at them once more, anger, daring them to try and talk back. When no one did, he turned to the tall man standing behind him, the gamekeeper Hagrid.  
  
"Alright! Let's get moving!"  
  
Hagrid nodded and began walking to the forest, Harry and his friends following behind faithfully. Only Draco Malfoy and his flunkies Crabbe and Goyle remained, waiting for Snape to move. With a snap of his cape, Severus Snape began to head inside the forest. Malfoy quickened his pace nearly sprinting to keep up with the potions master.  
  
Snape scowled and nearly ran over Neville Longbottom. "Move it LONGBOTTOM!" Neville cowered but didn't move. " I said, MOVE IT LONGBOTTOM!!!" Snape bellowed angrily.  
  
A large hand clamped on Snape's shoulder roughly. "Severus, we can't go in any farther. Twill be the death of us all." Hagrid pointed with his free hand at a barrier which had been erected to keep something in or keep them out.  
  
Snape scowled even angrier. " Fine! We'll just have to do something different today." He turned to the class to dash their hopes of class cancelled. "Since we can't go any further, we will head back inside and write an essay on why we can't get the Dragonspite."  
  
A loud groan tore through the class as they began to trudge back to school. "Five points from Gryffindor for groaning." Snape said in his silkiest voice.  
  
The students stifled angry groans and made their way to the castles main entrance. Hagrid sighed and lifted his crossbow over one shoulder. "Sorry Harry." He said as he tripped over the boy. He lifted Harry up and shook his head. " I nearly trod on you."  
  
Snape swooshed his cape as he walked forwards in front of the students.  
  
It was then that a strange mewling noise drew everyone's attention. Harry and Ron looked around, searching for the creator of the noise.  
  
"Um Professor Snape? I think there's a cat trapped under the steps sir." Herimone stated.  
  
Snape scowled. " It's probably just Ms. Norris." He took another step towards the door and noticed how far behind the class was lagging.  
  
"FINE!" And with that said, Snape jumped down the stairs, widened a hole just behind the left step and disappeared underneath on hands and knees.  
  
The class blinked in surprise. "Eh? Did anyone expect him to .well do that?" Ron asked, turning to find Malfoy staring at the steps gawk eyed. "Is he insane?! There could be a monster under there!" Crabbe and Goyle nodded.  
  
Moments later, Snape crawled out from under the steps holding a small fluffy white kitten with black boots for paws. "Some stupid Gryffindor left THIS under the steps. Ten points off Gryffindor." He handed the cat to Malfoy who threw the animal to the ground in disgust.  
  
Snape's eyebrow twitched. " Ten points off Slytherin malfoy." He growled, bolting back up the steps.  
  
It was the most surprising thing that caught the class's attention. The kitten had followed Snape to the door.  
  
The potions master looked dumbfounded. "Whose animal is this? Shoo!" He waved his hand at the small creature perplexed. The kitten climbed on his foot. No one raised a hand. "Then, Potter, why don't you take it to Dumbledore. Five points off Slytherin for rolling your eyes at me Malfoy." Snape nearly whispered.  
  
Harry bent down and plucked the kitten from atop Snape's black boot and proceeded to run inside the school to Dumbledore's room.  
  
When he returned to class, the dungeons were filled with happy gryffindors and disgruntled slytherins. Ron motioned for Harry to sit down and explained the situation. "Snape told the class to take out parchment and quills and ink to write our essays, and get this! He decided to let the Gryffindors write it as homework and Slytherins in class." The red head whispered excitedly.  
  
"any word from Dumbledore POTTER?" Snape appeared from behind leering.  
  
Harry shook his head. " He says he'll call out during Dinner and ask if anyone is missing a cat and then he said he'll see."  
  
Snape stomped to the front of the class and pointed at Malfoy who was scratching away at a roll of parchment. "Five points off Slytherin for Malfoy's quill scratching too loud."  
  
With that said, he sat down in his desk and began to do paperwork.  
  
The class was astounded. In little more than twenty minutes Snape had taken twenty points off Slytherin. Off of Malfoy.  
  
The Gryffindor's were amazed. The Slytherin's outraged.  
  
Snape looked up at the class and flashed a warning sneer causing the students to begin they're homework. By mistake, Harry knocked over an inkwell, sending out a clatter that could have woken the dead. "Five points off slytherin for not catching that." Snape growled.  
  
He surprised them further by not even yelling at Harry to clean up the mess.  
  
Once class was over, Harry, Ron and Herimone proceeded to go to the great hall to await food and news about the cat.  
  
* * * *** * * * *  
  
Dumbledore rose majestically before the gawking students. "I have in my possession a kitten. Has someone lost a pure white kitten with black feet?" the headmaster asked, his eyes sparkling as no one put up their hands.  
  
"Alright then. Since no one else claims it, Severus, it's yours. You found it after all." Dumbledore smiled. Nothing out loud could dampen the murmur that lit across the tables. Snape? Have a cat?  
  
To their amazement, Snape smiled and took the animal from Dumbledore's outstretched hands. The next potions class proved to be severely different from any other potions class. Snape was sitting in his desk as he always was, awaiting the unfortunate students who were to arrive late, punishment. Malfoy showed up extra early as to not upset Snape further. Harry took his seat next to Ron and Herimone in the dank dungeon. Then he noticed the letters written on the board. Snape had written up the term marks on the board. Something that Snape never showed to anyone who wanted to live long enough.  
  
The Gryffindor's marks were written on one side in neat spidery handwriting and so were the Slytherin's. Each set arranged from A to F in neat little coulombs.  
  
Snape cleared his throat and began the class with a bang. " Marks. There are people in this class who are either failing or barely passing. Crabbe and Goyle, you are barely passing with fifty five percent, and of course Potter. You are passing with seventy six percent. Malfoy, you have fifty two percent. You failed the last essay. Although I was quite amused by it, you did not pass."  
  
It was as if Snape had revealed to the class that he was planning to learn tap dancing. Malfoy was horrified. "But?!" He opened his mouth to retort at the teacher.  
  
Snape smiled. "you will have to re-write the essay. I was, as I said before, amused by your topic, how potter managed to keep us from collecting Dragonspite, but it is sadly unsupported by any proof, and therefore deemed unsatisfactory."  
  
Another bomb exploded in the class. Malfoy was fuming. Harry was nearly laughing. Snape smiled pleasantly before revealing the rest of the news.  
  
"also, I have decided to have a contest between the two sides of the class. The side with the highest marks will receive, oh let's just say, 100 points and perhaps a class party?" The greasy haired potions master grinned maliciously. A murmur swept through the class. Herimone was beaming.  
  
"Now! Take out some pond skum, and open your books to page twenty five. You will be making a potion which will reveal how to remove poisons from food."  
  
Snape Stalked down the hall and into Harry's transfiguration class,, standing in the door sneering. Professor Macgonigal blinked. "Yes Severus?"  
  
Snape sneered further. " I need to borrow Potter for a few moments." He growled. Herimone and Ron glanced at Harry , clearly wishing him good luck. Glumly, Harry rose from the desk he was presently transfiguring into a duck.  
  
Snape's eyes glinted darkly. He pulled Harry out into the hall and slammed the door. "alright Potter. I have a deal for you. I need someone to help me clean pond scum off my desk. Of course this is an excuse. Do you have any knowledge of house breaking an animal?" Snape scowled coldly.  
  
Harry felt as if he had just been asked to eat worms. "eh.. I have an owl, but I guess it might be the same Professor."  
  
Snape scowled and began stalking down the hall, followed by a tiny white blur with black feet. "Come along Mittens. You too potter." Snape growled.  
  
* * ** * * Ron and Herimone stared at Harry in utter disbelief. " He, asked you, to help him house break his kitten, Mittens?" Harry nodded, brushing sweat from his forehead with his hand. "and he didn't try to kill you?" Ron whistled. "Maybe he'll act less. Snape-ish now." Herimone pondered. Of course this proved to be wrong.  
  
The next potions lesson had returned to the way it had always been, Snape breathing down everyone's neck, sneering and jeering at they're attempts to concoct a simple sleeping draught.  
  
"Your potion's too leaky Potter. A point off Gryffindor." Snape said in his velvetiest voice. Mentally, Harry snarled at Snape and began to stir his potion feverishly.  
  
He noticed Malfoy sneering out of the corner of his eye from across the classroom. He sneered right back.  
  
Snape stalked across the class to harass Neville. He passed malfoy who looked down at his desk and refused to make eye contact.  
  
"well, Well, Well. Look at this. Longbottom's finally managed to do something right. Five points off Gryffindor for helping him Ms. Granger." The greasy haired man sneered.  
  
"Actually Professor, I didn't help him. Neville did it all by himself." Herimone stated, voice straining. Snape sneered, baring his teeth. "Five more points from your lip, Rude little Gryffindor." Harry stared at his potion, wishing he could force feed Snape the entire thing by gunpoint.  
  
He scowled at the thick goo dejectedly.  
  
"MEW!!" Snape's head jerked in the direction of his office instantly. He grumbled something incoherently before stalking across the class to open the door and disappear inside.  
  
Malfoy hid a snigger.  
  
Snape emerged, Cape billowing in his wake followed by the tiny kitten. "Mittens" followed behind him, circling Snape's feet nervously. As soon as Snape stopped, the kitten promptly sat down on his foot to prevent him from leaving.  
  
Several students snickered into their sleeves.  
  
Snape scowled. "five points off Gryffindor." He pushed Mittens gently from his foot and began to once more stalk the class.  
  
Harry noticed Malfoy dump an extra handful of monkshood and another pinch of Aphophistle into his simmering cauldron.  
  
The kitten began to explore the classroom, excitedly running under desks and feet before clambering up Neville's leg and onto the startled boy's lap.  
  
Neville gently reached down and politely patted the animal on the head before setting it on the floor, narrowly missing getting hit in the head with a blob of dragonspite from Goyle.  
  
The kitten sauntered across the room to Harry, who reached down and stroked it gently between the ears before turning back to his potion.  
  
Snape slid across the classroom and began observing Herimone's potion, sneering and warily watching his pet. Mittens noticed Malfoy beaconing and skidded across the floor. Malfoy was handed a spoon by goyle. He lifted the kitten up onto his lap and took a spoonful of potion he had concocted and force-fed the animal the goo shielded by Goyle and Crabbe who had leaned over to stare at him.  
  
Snape's eyes darted to Neville, He crossed the room and peered into the potion, which was perfectly done. " Congratulations Longbottom. You've FINALLLY managed to make a worthy sleeping potion. Two points for Gryffindor for your momentous achievement."  
  
Malfoy slid the kitten onto the ground and rolled a large paper ball across the floor. The ball bumped Harry's foot. Mittens scampered drunkenly across the floor and attacked the ball. And then fell limp.  
  
Harry's eyes widened in horror. He jumped up and knelt at the kitten's side. "Professor!" He yelled loudly.  
  
Snape jumped and turned around and noticed his cat. He tore across the room and knelt at his kitten's side. "POTTER?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY CAT?!" he howled as if his ass was alight.  
  
Harry shook his head. " Nothing! I .. didn't do anything. Malfoy-" "Malfoy what?!" "Malfoy did something."  
  
Snape picked up his kitten and cradled it tenderly. His lips trembled slightly, either from extreme rage or extreme sadness.  
  
"Malfoy! What did you do?" He whispered hoarsely, eyes narrowed dangerously. Malfoy faked surprise. " Nothing Professor! Honest! I'd never hurt an animal."  
  
Snape turned back to Harry, face consorted with rage. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE POTTER!!" he snarled.  
  
Harry stood up, rage flowing through his veins. " Nothing! I saw Malfoy adding extra ingredients and then he called Mittens over and" Snape's arm jerked out before anyone had a chance to even breathe, he'd grabbed Harry by the throat.  
  
"Malfoy did not do this! What did you do?" He snapped quietly, in a silky voice. Neville suddenly rose. " Professor.Snape sir. It was Malfoy sir. He's the only one who doesn't have enough ingredients-" He was silenced by Snape glaring at him. "Harry Potter what have you DONE?" he snarled.  
  
Harry grabbed at Snape's arm struggling to breathe. "NO..thing sir." he coughed. Snape dropped Harry like a hot brick and flew to his desk muttering angrily. Malfoy sent Harry a winning smile. He mouthed three words clearly. "Good Luck Potter."  
  
Snape gently laid his kitten down and turned back to the startled class. "Potter." Snape's left eye twitched sporadically. "Sir..?" Harry massaged his throat. "Go into my private office and retrieve the vial of pink liquid on my desk. We'll see." His voice grated like steel wool.  
  
Harry rose and nearly ran to the room, returning with the vial clutched tightly in one hand. He held it out to Snape, who seized it and stared stonily at Draco malfoy. "Malfoy. come here." He commanded darkly. Malfoy rose from his seat and walked patiently up to Snape clearly misunderstanding the look Snape was giving him. "Drink this. Or I will force feed it to you here and now." The potions master thrust the vial at the surprised boy.  
  
Uncapping it, Malfoy sniffed it once before deciding to drink the entire vial in one gulp. "Now, Malfoy." Snape whispered. "Did you hurt my cat?" Malfoy shook his head. And then keeled over clutching his stomach. "Do you know what I just made you drink Malfoy? It's a special kind of truth serum. I made it myself. Whenever you tell a lie, you get a large stomach ach. A very unpleasant experience, I assure you. Now I'm going to ask you again. Did you hurt my Cat?"  
  
Snape stroked his cat, carefully watching Malfoy squirm. Malfoy paled. " I..didn't. OWWW." He stiffened and clutched his stomach.  
  
Snape asked again. " did you add extra ingredients and then force my kitten to drink it in a vain attempt to blame Potter?"  
  
Malfoy grimaced. "No." his body heaved roughly causing the slytherin to vomit onto the cobblestone floor until his stomach was empty and all he could do was wretch and heave dry sobs.  
  
Snape chewed his lip unhappily. " Weasly, go to the hospital wing and ask madame Pomfry to send down a cup of tea. Say nothing about Malfoy, UNDERSTAND?" He hissed in a near whisper. Ron nodded and bolted through the gawking students and out into the hall, narrowly missing Peeves as he threw a trash bin across the hall.  
  
Peeves floated into the class and sneered pleasantly at malfoy, holding a large handful of rotten garbage. " Nibbles?" he asked sweetly, dropping the load onto the pile of vomit.  
  
Malfoy heaved again, his body ridged. "What did you add to the sleeping draught malfoy?" Snape asked, ignoring peeves for the moment. Peeves grinned down at the cringing Slytherin. " Snapey isn't being the nicest lady today. Bad! Bad! Snapey Snapey." The poltergeist chattered happily.  
  
Snape turned to death glare the Poltergeist. " Get out of here Peeves, or I will send for the bloody Baron." He hissed. Peeves nodded and bowed in mockery of Snape. " yes SIR. Mr. Snapey-poo. Hahah." And with that said, he disappeared out into the hall laughing insanely.  
  
Malfoy staggered against the floor pitifully, coughing in his puddle of goo. "Extra pinch of .Apophistle and extra handful of monkshood sir." He reeled.  
  
Snape nodded in acknowledgement. " Alright Mr. Malfoy. You are free to clean up your mess and the go to the hospital wing. If you however, choose to try and kill anything, any animal or person in this school, I will be forced to hunt you down and make you feel like your stomach is in your mouth all the time. Understand?" he said coldly.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle made to go forward and were death glared at by Snape.  
  
"you two sit down." He growled.  
  
"And how much, Mr. Malfoy did you make my cat eat?"  
  
Malfoy groaned painfully before responding amid another wave of stomach contractions and nausea. " One teaspoon sir." He coughed up a piece of celery it landed on his hand. Herimone blanched and closed her eyes, as did most of the class who hadn't already begun to hold their breaths and cover their eyes and mouths.  
  
Harry Shuddered, still standing next to Snape's desk, in clear view of Malfoy's worst nightmare.  
  
Ron returned carrying a cup of tea, nearly spilling it in his haste and in shock of malfoy's state. "Sir." He hopped around Harry and handed to cup of scalding tea to the teacher who was looking sinisterly at the class, as if warning them to not mess with him.  
  
"Thank you Weasly." Snape motioned for the red head to sit down. He turned slightly to face Harry. "Potter. Sit down, before I regret letting you live." Harry jumped and darted back to his seat, wishing he hadn't seen what he had seen. He could feel his stomach creep up to his mouth with a bitter taste.  
  
Snape dipped his index finger into the tea and opened the cat's mouth, dribbling the warm liquid into the small animals mouth.  
  
The kitten twitched and closed its mouth, curling up into a sleeping position, its tail wrapped gently around its nose. "Your lucky Mr. Malfoy that you merely put my pet to sleep. If you had indeed poisoned my animal, I would kill you myself. I will decide what your punishment is." He gathered up the kitten in his arms and strode across the class, his black cape billowing in his wake. "The class is dismissed. And clean up your mess malfoy."  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged terrified looks. What if Snape actually decided to do something like that to them? They'd always known that the potions professor was insane and homicidal, but they'd never have expected him to make his own favorite student puke up his lunch and then clean up his mess. What was Snape really TRULY capable of?  
  
* * * ** * * Harry sighed and poked cabbage into a flobber worm. "Any news about his highness and Snape's sanity levels?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged. "Lucius Malfoy hasn't been in to kill Snape yet, so I'm guessing Malfoy's kept his mouth shut."  
  
Hagrid sighed and coughed lightly. " That boy's lucky Snape only made him puke out his stomach. If it was me, I'd have killed him then and there." He tossed a sideways look at his hut where Fang, the boarhound was sleeping.  
  
Herimone nodded. " I actually felt sort of sorry for Malfoy. He'd be better off dead now that Snapes gone off his rocker. Do you think Snape'd accept a get will soon card for mittens. I really feel bad about what happened." She pushed cabbage at another flobber worm which scuttled away.  
  
The boys nodded. " Maybe Snape'll be even meaner now, if that's even possible." Ron pondered. Hagrid nodded. "When Malfoy gets back, I'll see fit to have him clean out all the flobber worm cages without using magic, serves him right."  
  
"I suspect all the teachers are going to punish him in their own ways. I wouldn't put it past Professor Sprout to make Malfoy re-pot a bunch of plants, and even maccoginigal's gonna have him scrubbing floors" Harry shrugged. Footsteps echoed out to the stables. Every head jumped up to take a look at who it was. Malfoy strutted across the grounds, Crabbe and Goyle at his side, hovering protectively. Hagrid frowned.  
  
"Eh.so they fixed up your stomach, eh Malfoy? Well you've got a whole class to catch up on. You'll be scrubbin' the flobber worm cages by hand for the little stunt you pulled on Severus's cat."  
  
Malfoy flipped his hair casually. " I don't have to do any such thing. When my Father-" "Fuck your father! You'll be lucky if Snape hasn't already sent word to Lucius malfoy by dinner today! You'll do as I say, or I'll tell him myself and take fifty points off Slytherin for your rude mouth." Hagrid shouted, causing the class to flinch involuntarily.  
  
Malfoy's eyes glinted with cold steel, narrowed dangerously. "We'll see about this game keeper." He murmered coldly. Crabbe and Goyle nodded.  
  
Malfoy looked up and noticed that he had suddenly become the center of attention. Glares hailed him from every side of the class from Slytherins and Gryffindors alike. He was surrounded in pure hatred, loathing from everyone. "that was a dirty rotten thing to do to Snapes Cat Malfoy." Someone grumbled. Hostility buzzed around the paddock.  
  
Malfoy glared at the other slytherins. They seethed, fuming at him. So did the flobber worms, banging at their tanks. An unpleasant squealing filled the air. * * * * *  
  
Harry looked down at the pile of homework he'd received. It seemed that nearly every teacher had decided to pile on as much work as they could for the weekend. It had taken him nearly there hours to work out an essay for Professor Binns, about some goblin revolution. He tossed down his quill in satisfied disgust. "Finished." Ron looked up from his own pile and nodded. " me too. Guess that leaves enough time for the card then." Herimone nodded, unburying a thick card that was several sizes bigger then her biggest textbook. "We've got nearly everyones signatures. Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws are all done. Of course the Gryffindors were the first to sign. " She pulled out a quill and began searching for a spot to sign her name.  
  
"I bet every teacher and student in the entire school, signed this thing!" Ron said, pointing out a blank spot for herimone to sign in. She thanked him and signed her name in a loopy signature, handing the Quill to Harry who did likewise. The stood back to observe their handiwork. "It looks swell Harry. I've never seen something so big with so many signatures on it." Ron marveled. Harry and Herimone nodded in agreement. " The only thing now is if Snape'll accept it." * * * * *  
  
Snape stood in the front of the class looking every bit the Snape he'd been the last class. Mean, cruel and somewhat sadistic. He waited patiently for the class to take their seats and then decided to tell them what was going on.  
  
"All right. I've decided to have a special lesson today, How to tell when someone is poisoned. Of course we will be using a subject to drink something." He smiled, lips drawn tightly.  
  
Herimone motioned for Ron and Harry to follow her, carrying the card hidden behind her back.  
  
Snape eyed them suspiciously. " Yes ms. Granger?" he scowled darkly. Herimone cleared her throat and half turned to face the class, who gave her encouraging looks, even the Slytherins. She noticed that Malfoy wasn't present.  
  
"We.. Made something for you sir." She pulled out the card and held it out delicately to The potions master, who for once in his life looked confused. " A card." He opened it and stared down at the thousands of signatures that littered the poster paper. The handwriting glittered pleasantly in a neon silver, voicing the message they wished to convey.  
  
"Dear Professor Snape. We all wish Mittens the best of health and with that something like that never happens again." Snape's eyes glazed over slightly. "I." He swallowed a slight lump in his throat. "Thank you all." He closed the card and stared hard at the cover which was a beautifully etched picture of a kitten similar to Mittens.  
  
"I'll hang it up in my office." His voice rasped, trailing off. Ron, Harry and Herimone quickly sat down. Snape's usual anger burbled back to the surface in a matter of minutes. He placed the card gently on his desk. "As I was saying before, we are making a potion and then going to test it on people that I will poison. You will each make an antidote. Sit down Mr. Malfoy." The entire class did a 180-degree spin to face Draco Malfoy who was nearly devoid of all colour. He scurried past the angry glares and took his seat in between Crabbe and Goyle. Crabbe and Goyle immediately stood up and went to sit with other people, leaving the startled blonde fearful, alone.  
  
He didn't protest, simply with his hands shaking he pulled out his textbook and potions ingredients. Snape ignored this and turned to Neville. "LONGBOTTOM!" Neville paled and cringed.  
  
"Your job will be to observe the class to make sure that no one has tampered with anything. You are excused from this lesson, but CAREFULLY observe how the potions are made and how the finished product looks like. UNDERSTAND?" Snape glared wickedly at the cringing Gryffindor. Neville nodded. "Y.Yes sir."  
  
Snape lifted his wand. " Now! Everyone turn to page sixty-two. Hurry up Malfoy! That's five points you've lost for Slytherin." Pages fluttered limply as every student rushed to find the correct page. Harry shared his book with Ron as Ron had dumped his off somewhere and couldn't find it.  
  
Snape glowered at the opportunity. "WEASLY! Where's your book?" he whispered dangerously. "I think I lost it sir, I must have dropped it somewhere when my bag wrippe- " "Silence. Go to the library and ask if any one has turned it in. Five points off Gryffindor for coming to class un prepared." Snape fluttered across the room and pointed a slender finger at the door.  
  
Ron bolted to the door and out of the room amidst gales of laughter from the slytherin tables. Snape turned and glared at Harry. "Why didn't you help him find his book Potter? Five points off Gryffindor." The potions master stalked back to his desk, calling over his shoulder. "Begin mixing your ingredients." He turned his back to the class and began organizing a shelf that had suspiciously managed to accumulate dust. "LONGBOTTOM! Begin your inspections." Snape snarled, lifting up a book and blowing off a thick sheen of dusty mess.  
  
Neville jumped up nervously and began to scurry about the class watching everyone measure poison ivy and wolfsbane wearing dragon hide gloves. Neville hovered tediously over Malfoy's table, watching for signs of wrongdoing. Malfoy glared dangerously up at Neville to tell him to sod off and noticed how several Slytherins seemed to be watching his every move. "Close your mouth before you start catching fly's Malfoy." Snape called picking up a book and replacing it on the side of another shelf.  
  
Malfoy fumed unhappily, his eyes filled with determination. Snape would pay. His father wouldn't stand to have his son faced with such treatment. "Snapes nothing but a traitor to Voldemort. He must be punished." He thought, crushing a leaf of poison ivy with his thumb. He began to weight the remaining poison ivy leaves in his bronze scales, without using his gloves.  
  
He reached up to toss in his ingredients and found Neville watching him with amazement. "WHAT?" Malfoy hissed, glaring at the boy. "You just touched poison ivy without gloves. that stuff causes your skin to itch if you don't wear gloves." Neville said, pulling back.  
  
Malfoy blinked. "Oh." He tossed the rest of the poison ivy in the cauldron and tried to ignore the itchy feeling in his palms.  
  
Harry patiently crushed stinging nettle, dropping a piece down his glove. Yelping, he yanked the dragon hide glove free and tossed it on the table, the sting nettle still on his arm. He knocked the piece off and began sucking on his wrist, wincing while his hand went briefly numb.  
  
Herimone opened her mouth and was silenced abruptly when Snape barreled down the rows and stopped directly in front of Harry. "How many times have I told you to WATCH what your doing Potter! That's five points from Gryffindor!" Harry tried not to chuck his entire chunk of stinging nettle in Snapes face. Malfoy smirked and turned back to his own potion, making sure to use his dragon hide gloves this time. Snape finished scowling at Harry and returned to sorting his potions textbooks, dropping on to the floor with a SMASH, which caused the class to jump. He stooped to pick it up. The he noticed that Harry was still sucking his wrist. "What are you doing Potter?" He stalked across the room and smiled in amusement. " Allergic to sting nettle, eh Potter..." with one swift movement, he seized Harry's arm and peered down at the large welt which had risen up Harry's arm leaving a red trail.  
  
"Go to Madame Pomfey Potter. Five points off Gryffindor." He hissed, releasing Harry's hand as if it was molten Lava.  
  
Harry fumed and got up. Malfoy smirked behind his textbook. Snapes hand slammed the book down, narrowly missing Draco's fingertips. "Finding something funny Mr. Malfoy? Perhaps you will be laughing harder when your arm starts to become itchier because you were too stupid to use your gloves when you were playing with your poison ivy. Care to share it with the class?" Infectious laughter tore through the class from both sides, united for by Malfoy's plight.  
  
Malfoy paled even more. "No. Sir." "Oh come on. Your telling me you don't find it vaguely amusing how both you and potter have managed to get themselves hurt in little less then five minutes?" Snape snapped, clearly un-amused.  
  
Draco Malfoy refused to make eye contact. "NO." He whispered softly.  
  
"No? Really? Until your willing to find it amusing, I think you should sit out the next couple of Quiditch games. Until you've served your punishment for what you've done to my cat, you aren't allowed to play seeker anymore." Snape smiled coldly, willing Malfoy to talk back, provoking him.  
  
Malfoy's gaze snapped upward. "You can't! Without me, we won't be able to play and we'll have to forfeit all the games!" he whined.  
  
Snape smiled even larger. "You don't do much anyway as a seeker. I've seen more productive people. Longbottom could play seeker better then you could." The greasy haired potions master stalked back to his desk still smiling.  
  
"I'll get you for this Snape. If it's the last thing I do, I'll get you." Malfoy muttered under his breath. Snape turned abruptly. "You'll what?" "I didn't say a thing SIR." Malfoy glared defiantly at the potion teacher grimly. Snape scowled. " Better not have." ************************************************************************  
  
Christmas break had come and with it, Lucius Malfoy snapping at it's heels like an overgrown bulldog. He arrived the last day before Christmas term was up and showed up in Snape's potions class while Draco was being yelled at because he'd overturned a potion on another student's desk in an attempt to get detention.  
  
Clearly displeased by this, he called out into the class: "Come with me Draco." And walked off dragging his son behind him. Snape turned to Harry and proceeded to sneer at him because his potion was a hair leaky. "Five points off Gryffindor." He smiled and retreated to terrorize Neville who was quaking in his seat.  
  
Within moments, Draco reemerged and took his place at his empty desk. Snape smiled smugly. " Alright. Since everyone seems to have finished their potions, we'll test Potters potion first." He waved impatiently for Harry to ladle some of his potion into a cup to be poured over a feather, which was supposed to duplicate. Luckily for Harry, the potion worked marvelously so Snape had little to complain about, other then the fact that the potion was still too leaky.  
  
A bell rang loudly. "As it is the last day before Christmas break, you will each compose a three scroll essay on what makes a duplication potion to work and what doesn't." He sneered jeeringly at the students who sighed and began packing up.  
  
"And Malfoy will serve his first part of his six part detention now, cleaning up everyone's cauldrons and sorting the poison ivy Mr. Weasly so happily left on my chair." Snape began to erase the chalkboard with large thick strokes of the board eraser.  
  
Malfoy smiled, clearly knowing something that Snape did not. He began to clean out someone's potions spoon, and extra sparkle in his cold blue eyes. Snape appeared to not have noticed. He tramped off to his office to let mittens out for a romp. "I trust that you will keep your hands to yourself Malfoy. Your not to lay a finger on my cat understand?" Draco smiled. " Of course professor. Whatever you want me to do for you, to make you forget our disagreement." Malfoy whispered, a strange hinting in his voice.  
  
Snape's eyebrows rose. " And just what does that mean?" Draco Malfoy grinned and purposefully began to slam himself against the corner of the desk he was cleaning. "OW! Stop it!" He yowled.  
  
Snape blinked in confusion. " What are you doing Malfoy?" Draco rubbed his bruised ribs and muttered something under his breath. Snape craned forward. " What did you say? Speak up!" he snarled in a mere whisper.  
  
Malfoy's eyes teared up. He busied himself with another cauldron before wiping away a single solitary tear.  
  
Snape shrugged and flipped open a textbook, reviewing which potion to teach when Christmas break was over. Malfoy pulled out a pocket razor and carefully slit his arm, tearing the front of his robes drawing blood.  
  
Snape didn't look up. Malfoy slashed himself across the stomach tearing his robes with a loud RIP.  
  
Snape looked up instantly. "What are you doing Malfoy?" he growled, rising. He walked over and grabber Malfoy's arm roughly. Draco purposefully slammed his waist into the corner of the table with a sickening crunch of breaking bones.  
  
Snape caught the boy instantly and was clearly startled.  
  
Draco leaned forward heavily and slid down Snapes chest. 


	2. the Malfoy plot

SNAPES CAT Ch2  
  
Draco settled about mid-waist to Snape on the ground. He clung to Snape's robes. "Please professor! Don't make me do this. Please! FATHER! PLEASE HELP ME!!" the blond called out shrilly. Snape blinked, still clutching Malfoy's arm. "Malfoy?! What are you doing!?" He grabbed the boy and gave him a quick shake.  
  
"Calm down boy! I'm not making you do anything but clean out cauldrons!" The teacher bellowed.  
  
Malfoy began to cry pitifully. "he flipped over tripping the startled Snape, sending the teacher flying face first to the ground. With a yelp, Snape landed squarely on Malfoy's ass, a very undesirable position to be in , especially when Lucius Malfoy was behind you.  
  
He took one utterly shocked. "SNAPE!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SON!?" He bellowed flying forward and seizing the teacher, throwing him across the classroom.  
  
Draco whimpered painfully. " Oh Father! It's horrible! He jumped me and started hurting me! He wanted me to to. to touch him!" he dissolved into tears.  
  
Lucius Malfoy pulled his son up and cradled him in his arms, noticing the razor blade cuts and the razor blade when it slid to the ground.  
  
He picked it up and stared at it, glaring angrily. "How dare you touch my son you perverted child molester! Pervert! Rapist! I am going directly to Dumbledore and you will be fired within the hour. You'll never work in any job again!" he screeched, storming from the room.  
  
Snape stood gaping at the empty doorway, in utter disbelief.  
  
** *  
  
"Did you hear? Snape's been canned!" Students chattered amongst themselves. Harry nearly choked on his oatmeal. Ron skidded across the great hall. " Did you hear Harry!? They say Snape's being canned because something happened during Malfoy's detention. They say Snape even tried to sexually harass Malfoy!" Herimone choked on a glass of milk. "Really? Snape'd never do something like that. I mean, even thought he's an asshole, he'd never do something like that to anyone." She murmered in awe.  
  
Ron shook his head. " Naw, you saw how Snape reacted when Malfoy wouldn't tell the truth. He nearly killed him then and there. I wouldn't put it past him." The red head was joined in agreement by Fred and George who had just arrived. "Everyone's talking about it. Lee Jordan's dad says that Lucius Malfoy's telling everyone that Snape cut up Malfoy pretty bad and then tried to mess around with him during his detention. They say that if he hadn't arrived in time, Snape COULD have molested Malfoy." Fred shook his head in disgust.  
  
"Wait until the ministry gets a hold of this! They'll kill Snape. He'll be out of school in two minutes tops." George said.  
  
Silence filled the great hall in an instant.  
  
Draco Malfoy waked with a limp up to his seat at the Slytherin table helped by Crabbe and Goyle who seemed to have forgiven him. Or maybe it was the other way around.  
  
All eyes were once more on Malfoy. The blonde smirked a little and sank into his seat. Murmurs tore through the great hall.  
  
And then Dumbledore appeared waving for silence, his half moon spectacles glinting strangely in the light. "Alright. As you all probably already know, Professor Snape has been accused of trying to molest Draco Malfoy." Malfoy stood up and yelled loudly at the headmaster. "He did! He did and you know it! He knocked me down and tried to rape me!" he shrieked shrilly.  
  
Dumbledore sighed and nodded. " The face is, Draco, you and professor Snape were the only ones in the room when you say he tried to rape you. We cannot be completely biased in our opinions of what occurred between you two. As I was saying, Professor Snape is charged with trying to molest Draco Malfoy. Because of the severity of this charge, and the added persuasion of Mr. Malfoy, I have been forced to fire Professor Snape. Your new potions professor will be arriving later in the year, and until that time you will be taught my Professor Flickwit. That is all." Dumbledore sat down amidst an angry bunch of teachers who were murmuring and speaking loudly amongst themselves.  
  
Soon the Great hall was alive with yells and shouts of protest. Gryffindor and Slytherin's alike were half cheering, half upset beyond belief. Even Neville was upset by Snape's departure, though no one could tell if he was crying tears of joy or horror.  
  
Harry frowned. "Malfoy's a faker. He's done it before to try and get Hagrid fired. Besides, Snape was a traitor death eater, wouldn't it be all little convenient if her were to be unprotected and to disappear?"  
  
Herimone nodded. " you may be right Harry. Why would Snape purposefully try and molest anyone if it would endanger his life. Well, It would be stupid to do at any rate, and even thought I'm sure you all hate to admit it, Snape's not stupid."  
  
As Christmas was on Monday, Christmas shopping was scheduled for the usual Hogsmeade trip on the Saturday beforehand. Harry, Ron and Herimone stood at the gates awaiting roll call. "What do you think happened to Snape? I got a look into the dungeon and all his weird pickled junk was gone. Maybe they really tossed him out. How sad, so close to Christmas." Herimone sighed and adjusted her hat. Ron nodded. " Wonder where he went. I don't think he's got any family left. Why else would he be working at Hogwarts?" Harry shrugged. " Maybe he's at Hogsmeade."  
  
Harry eyed a inviting box of chocolate frogs dangerously. "Ok. I've decided. One box of chocolate frogs please." He said to the owner who smiled. "Good choice." Harry paid for his goods and decided to see if any of the shops sold Chudly Cannons t-shirts and other merchandise, since a game shop had been recently been added. He wandered out into the packed streets and meandered over to the game shop.  
  
Peering through the window he spotted the best gift for Ron in the world, a Chudly Cannon's shirt with a smiling bunch of team mates grinning at him even through the glass. He went inside and returned, one gold galleon less. With his shopping done, (an extra pair of socks for Dobby of course) He decided to meet the others at the Hogshead pub for a glass of butterbeer.  
  
He pushed open the wooden door and found himself immersed in the friendly atmosphere at once. Ron and Herimone were nowhere to be seen, so Harry decided to sit at a table by himself to wait for them.  
  
He noticed a familiar person at the bar.  
  
One specific person, with greasy black shoulder length hair and long black robes.  
  
Quickly rising, he carefully made his way across the pub and tapped the man on the shoulder. "Professor Snape?" Snape blinked silently and turned to Harry. "Potter? What are you doing here." He spun around on the stool almost knocking over a large glass of whiskey. He nodded apologetically to the waitress before turning back to Harry. "What did you say you were doing here again?" he asked sighting. Harry goggled and then gagged slightly at the smell. Snape smelled like he'd been bathing in alcohol and perhaps even vomit.  
  
"Annual trip to Hogsmeade sir. Are YOU alright professor? You look a little. drunk sir." Harry commented, backing up a little. Snape burst into loud rambling laughter causing everyone in the room to stare at him. Harry flushed with embarrassment. " It's ok.. Just told him a joke." He smiled sheepishly at everyone. They turned back to their previous entertainment.  
  
Snape chuckled drunkenly, banging his fist on the table. He slid from the stool and slumped against the side of the bar lightly. "Not drunk Potter. Merely dizzy. that's all." The former Potion's professor chided, waving his finger at Harry.  
  
Ron and Herimone rushed forward. " Harry! Professor Snape?" they blinked quizzically at the two. "He's drunker then a sailor." Ron commented, with a whistle. Snape covered his ears painfully. " not so LOUD Weasly. Five points from Slytherin." He slurred painfully. Harry sighed and turned to the waiter. " Is there any place where we can talk to him in private?" The waiter pointed at a hall and told them that Snape had apparently rented a room, number 13 if you haven't already guessed.  
  
They helped Snape up and half carried him, half dragged the drunken man to the rented room where they dumped him unceremoniously on the bed in the corner and pulled up chairs so that they could talk.  
  
"What happened Professor?" Herimone asked immediately, peering at Snape who was nearly drooling on himself. Clearly proving to them all that drinking wasn't a good thing, especially in such large amounts.  
  
"Ab-so-lu-tl-y nothing." Snape wheezed, closing his eyes. "My head hurts." He grumbled. " Can't seem to remember how to turn off that blasted yellow thing in the sky."  
  
"You mean the sun sir?" Ron asked. Snape nodded. "Yes.that thing. Do you know how to?" Harry sighed. " Herimone, you should go write to Dumbledore about this. Snape'll be drooling on Voldemort's shoes before he dries up." Harry said.  
  
Ron nodded in agreement. Snape smiled drunkenly. " So who are you two ladies again?"  
  
Harry shook his head at the sleeping man who lay on the bed in the corner of the small cramped funny smelling rental room.  
  
"What do you think Dumbledore'll do about this? We were lucky he decided to let the three of us stay here to take care of THAT stupid git." He turned to Ron who was dozing slightly. "I suspect he'll just have to have someone watch over him until Malfoy drops the charges." The red head nodded drowsily.  
  
Harry nodded. " nothing left to do but wait now." He closed his eyes slightly just as the door was thrown open and Herimone arrived bearing food. Hagrid appeared from behind her and stooped to enter the room. "So. Heard Snape got fired but I'd never of imagined him ter' get drunk out of his head." He stared at Snape's sprawled form. " I reckon he doesn't quite know where he is by now."  
  
Hagrid closed the door carefully and took a seat in a large chair. Snape snored loudly and nearly rolled off the bed. Hagrid carefully used his boot to roll him back up.  
  
"Lucky he's got you three watchin' ihm. Silly man Snape. He's lucky that Dumbledore's still on his side, with all tha' garbage Lucius Malfoy's been spreading." The older man chuckled.  
  
Herimone nodded. " Professor Snape had better watch what he does, or people may start really believing that he's done what they say he did."  
  
Ron nodded, having finished a chicken leg he'd snuck from the basket she'd placed on the table. " so I'm guessing that you're staying too, to make sure Dumbledore knows that he'll be safe, and that WE'LL be safe."  
  
Hagrid nodded. " Poor bugger. He's lost his job and his dignity all in one week."  
  
Snape awoke wrapped in a soft pink blanket with a throbbing headache. He rolled over and nearly fell off his bed when he spotted the four infiltrators. "POTTER?! WEASLY?! GRANGER?! HAGRID!?" Snape clutched his head as his own voice smashed into his ears. " bloody fucking headache.hangover." he scowled.  
  
Harry, Ron and Herimone looked surprised by Snape's outburst. "You got drunk Professor. And" "of course I was drunk. I know that!" Hagrid reached out and thumped Snape on the head, causing the man to pitch forward. " Stop being such a idiot Professor! The kids were only looking out for you." He grumbled with a smile.  
  
Snape buried his head in his hands, choosing to remain silent.  
  
"Oh' course your wee cat, mittens is in good care. Great man Dumbledore."  
  
Snape nodded. "good, good." Ron shrugged. " so what exactly happened with Malfoy eh?" Herimone looked horrified. " Ron!" Snape looked up, eyes flaming. " THAT is none of your business WEASLY." He snapped. "But sir! They're saying you tried to rape Malfoy!" Harry blurted. Snape's face paled and he frowned grimly. " is that what they're saying. hn." He covered his face again. "Leave me. My head hurts." He mumbled. Hagrid nodded. "Harry, Ron, Herimone, let's give him some peace." He rose from the chair and threw open the door, the three followed peacefully.  
  
Harry dug into a sandwich that he'd picked up in the pub. "so.do you think he's alright then?" Ron asked, through a mouthful of chicken salad. "Harry shrugged. " It depends on how things go. If Snape drank himself stupid in one night, it might mean he's either pissed off or depressed. Thought I'm not going to ask him which one it is."  
  
Hagrid lifted a tankard to his lips and sucked in some ale. Herimone opened a book she'd purchased that day . " Hnn."  
  
She flipped a few pages and closed the book abruptly.  
  
"what is it Herimone?" Harry asked. "Have you ever thought what it was like when the teachers were children?" She pondered, pursing her lips.  
  
"No. not really. I mean, sometimes I can't really imagine the teachers as being children." Ron snarfed another sandwich.  
  
Herimone sighed at their obvious ignorance. " Have you ever thought that some of the teachers might have had some bad experiences with Rape."  
  
Harry shrugged. " you mean like. Snape?" Herimone nodded. " I mean. Hagrid, you must have known Snape as a kid." She turned to the adult who nearly choked. " yeah. Snape was a scrawny little fellow, made himself quite unwanted and unliked while he was there. He bugged James and Sirius a lot. Seemed to enjoy picking on little Peter pettigrew."  
  
Harry fumed at Pettigrew's mention. ' Did anything happen to him back then?" Hagrid blinked. " Do you mean, like was Snape raped? I think that's up to Professor Snape to talk to you about. or he won't. That's his decision." Harry smiled slightly. " So he WAS raped hen." Hagrid paled. " I didn't say nothing. Snape'd kill me if he found out."  
  
Ron took a swig of butter beer. " Then who did it to him Hagrid?" Herimone asked curiously. Hagrid frowned and looked around the room cautiously before continuing. "Yeah. All right, it was Lucius Malfoy. He was a lot bigger n' Snape. Found him in the dungeon one day after class. Snape was cleaning up a mess he'd made and Lucius come up behind him, grabbed the poor little bugger, couldn't get away. Of course Snape wasn't sure who it was. Lucius put a spell on himself so he couldn't be seen. I came in to do cleaning and found the poor little guy screamin' and cryin' , recognized Lucius's voice , 'parently Snape didn't. So I grabbed te son of a bitch and threw him off and smashed him 'gainst a wall. Snape saw me 'n crawled under a desk. Tis' a good thing he saw me strangling somebody or he'd have figured that I was the one who did it. James and Sirius left him alone after that. Oh' course Lucius Malfoy never told anyone and threatened to tell his father, so Snape wasn't really able to do anythin' about it, nothing to do but keep it to his self, oh course me'n him don't speak much about anything like that now. He probably's still a little worked up about it. Doesn't seem to want anyone to know." Hagrid sighed. " And your not to tell anyone. Shouldn't have said that." "one slip and Malfoy'd know I'd told you, then you'd be in more danger."  
  
Harry frowned. " wouldn't you have testified against Malfoy, to help Snape?" Hagrid sighed. " Snape was refused to talk about it. Dumbledore made sure that detentions were given though. Malfoy's father threatened to sue. Though, I'm not sure that it would have been any use to sue him back with all."  
  
Someone cleared his or her throat from behind them. Hagrid turned and found himself facing Severus Snape, looking slightly murderous. 


	3. Snape's anger

Snape's Cat Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer. I do not own Harry potter though I really with I did. I would authorize clones to be made of all the characters just to make people happy. Of course this is impossible, and I own nothing so. WAHHHH. Sniffle* any way, enjoy. The plot thickens...  
  
Bwahahahaha  
  
Chapter 3  
  
What did you tell them?" He asked fists clenched. "Nothing Professor. Nothing at all." Hagrid grumbled, looking sheepish. Snape didn't seem convinced. " I was standing two feet away! Why did you tell. My private affairs are none of these horrible children's business." He snarled.  
  
Hagrid sighed. " Professor, they figured it out on their own. Besides, it didn't help that you were freaking out every time someone mentioned your little confrontation with Lucius's son."  
  
Snape fumed angrily, and then rook a seat, vile rage plastered across his face. He picked up a spare sandwich and began to eat.  
  
No one said anything for the longest time. Harry watched Snape from the corner of his eye. Snape refused to make eye contact with anyone, still enraged beyond comprehension. He finished his mal and stared silently at Hagrid who began to hide behind his mug of ale.  
  
"Professor. What are we going to do now?" Herimone asked. Snape shrugged, his black greasy hair flipping slightly, clearly not happy. "I don't know. And you've no need to call me professor, since I'm not your teacher anymore." Snape glowered angrily.  
  
"Then, how are things going to work out.Prof- Snape?" Ron asked, twiddling his thumbs. "You all should mind your own business. You shouldn't be here ANYWAY! GO AWAY." Snape shrieked standing up and knocking over his chair.  
  
Harry froze. He'd seen Snape explode like this before, and when he had, it wasn't nice and Snape definitely wasn't nice either, nor did they end with a group hug.  
  
"Professor. calm down." Hagrid grabbed Snape's shoulders and pushed him to kneel beside the table, restrained temporarily.  
  
"Don't yell. We'll find a way to help-" "I DON'T NEED ANY HELP!" Snape struggled to free himself, however it was impossible.  
  
"Look you stupid bastard! You've got no choice in the matter! Were going to help you whether you like it or not." Harry yelled into Snape's angry face. Snape's eyes narrowed dangerously. "A. YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN JUST COME IN HERE AND SAVE EVERYONE DON'T YOU POTTER? Well it's not like that in the real world. Sometimes people don't want your help." Snape hissed quietly.  
  
Herimone shrugged. " Look Professor, I'm not going to let Malfoy get away with anything. That little jerk's been after us since we arrived and I'm not going to let anyone be thrown to the side because of his attitude." Harry and Ron nodded in agreement.  
  
Snape seethed, nearly sneering from rage.  
  
"What occurs in my life, is my business, and I want you all to mind your own business." Hagrid patted him on the back gently, nearly causing Snape to throw up. Harry sighed. " we should head back to school now. Couldn't you just take Snape with you Hagrid? Keep him in your hut or something." Snape's cheeks reddened slightly. " I'm a grown man Mr. Potter." He struggled free and began dusting off his robes. "and I'm staying here." He turned to leave when Hagrid's fist thumped him atop the head roughtly. The potions master blinked. And then fell over unconscious.  
  
"Sorry Professor, but it's fer your own good." Hagrid hefted Snape over his shoulder and stood up. Ron, Harry and Herimone stared at him in utter disbelief. " T'was the only thing to do Harry. Besides, eh's a danger to himself when he's left alone." Hagrid shrugged, Snape's head lolling about on his shoulder.  
  
*********************************  
  
Harry woke up in his bed in the gryffindor tower ready and raring for Christmas presents.  
  
A large tower of gifts wobbled precariously on the desk next to his bed ready to be unwrapped. Scrambling up, he latched onto his first gift as Ron woke up next to his own pile of gifts, grabbing a gift to unwrap.  
  
"Oh drat. Another sweater. Maroon again." Ron scowled pulling it over his head. Harry unwrapped his own gift from Ms. Weasly, a green emerald sweater hand made, with a large griffin knitted in. He pulled out a thick box of homemade pie and grinned.  
  
"I don't understand why you're complaining. It's really nice of her to spend so much time making sweaters for everyone." Harry unwrapped a box of chocolate frogs from Herimone.  
  
"hey Ron? Do you think we should go visit Hagrid today? I mean, Snape might be pretty pissy about what happened." Harry bit the head off a chocolate from ravenously.  
  
Ron shrugged. " we can go, but we shouldn't tell anyone that he's still here. Malfoy might get after him."  
  
George and Fred capered up towards the two each wearing a weasly sweater. "Oi! Harry, Ron! Ready for the Christmas feast yet?" They asked cheerfully. "Sure." Ron grumbled, fiddling with Harry's Christmas gift to him. He opened it and nearly died of fright.  
  
"A CHUDLEY CANNON"S T-SHIRT!!OH WOW!" He hugged Harry happily pulling it over the weasly sweater. Harry beamed.  
  
Fred and George marvled at the shirt, watching the team fly about waving. "Where'd you get that?" Fred asked, amazed.  
  
Harry shrugged. " there's a new store in Hogsmeade that sells them."  
  
Ron beamed. " Let's go bug Hagrid. You've got his gift right?" he turned and sent Harry a look that ment, both gifts.  
  
"Yeah. Let's get going. See you later Fred, George!" Harry grabbed his gifts and grabbed his invisibility cloak just in case.  
  
Ron grabbed his gifts and dragged Harry from the room and out the Fat Lady's portrait hole.  
  
"Merry Christmas Boys!" The fat lady called after them. *****  
  
Harry could hear banging noises as soon as he and Ron got outside the School.  
  
He glanced at Ron nervously, who reached out and began to lift the doorknocker. The door vibrated roughly as something slid down it from the inside.  
  
Cautiously Ron knocked. "The doors unlocked!" Hagrid's gruff voice called.  
  
Harry pulled open the door.  
  
Snape slumped to the floor, landing on Harry's foot with a bloody nose. Hagrid smiled cheerfully. "So. Come on in Harry, Ron!"  
  
*****  
  
Snape sat in the corner nursing his bleeding nose, carefully watching everyone in the room with an angry, suspicious look.  
  
Hagrid sat in his chair listening to Ron go on and on about his Chudley Cannon's t-shirt politely. Harry remembered his gifts and pulled one out.  
  
"Merry Christmas Hagrid!" he said, watching the older man's face light up. "Thanks Harry! How'd you like my gift eh?" Harry smiled. "It was great! I didn't know that my dad was such a good Quiditch player. I knew his was one, but I've never been told so much about it."  
  
Snape snorted from his hiding place, causing his nose to bleed more.  
  
"Oh!" Harry rose from his chair and walked carefully over to Snape, holding his gift out. "Merry Christmas Snape."  
  
Snape glared at him and turned away in disgust. "Sir, I managed to find out if anyone knows anything about your disappearance, and no one's got any clue that you're here."  
  
Snape continued to face his corner.  
  
Harry reached over Snape's greasy head and dropped his nearly wrapped package into Snape's lap. He went back to his chair and began to drink the tea he'd been poured earlier.  
  
Silence filled the small cabin. Fang the boarhound whined pitifully from his spot under Ron's chair. Hagrid sighed.  
  
"The least you could do is thank the boy professor." He shook his head.  
  
A quiet ripping noise drew Harry's attention. He could hear the paper wrapping being pulled delectably apart as if someone was eating a really great meal and wanted to savor every last piece.  
  
He watched Snape from the corner of his eye, noting how Snape had delicately folded the paper.  
  
Ron scrambled up, remembering his own gift. He bounced lightly over to Snape and dumped his gift next to the Professor's leg before Snape could notice.  
  
Snape stared carefully at the gift in his hands. He hadn't expected anything from anyone. No one ever got him anything and he never got anyone anything, but apparently the children thought that it was a welcome idea to lob presents at him like bullets.  
  
It wasn't a normal gift. Not a book of potions, or a box of chocolates. It was something that surprised him more than anything had ever surprised him.  
  
Carefully, he laid it down and noticed that in his inspection, he'd missed the second package that lay next to his leg. Casually, he scooped it up and pulled it onto his lap. It was large and lumpy. Something squishy.  
  
The note atop the package caught his eye much like the gift itself had.  
  
It read: " Dear Professor Snape. The wife and I have heard about what they say about you and what's been going on in Hogwarts, and Molly and I realize that Draco Malfoy's a liar worse then even his father. We at the ministry are hurriedly trying to get something on Lucius Malfoy to get him to drop the charges. It might take some time, but until then have a very merry Christmas and thanks for teaching our children how to brew potions correctly. God only knows what would happen if Fred and George didn't know how to brew things correctly. We'd be up to our ears in explosions and fires. Faithfully yours, Arthur and Molly Weasly, Ron and all the other kids included."  
  
He laid the note down with a slightly trembling hand and unstuck the spell- o tape carefully from the wrapping paper. A black homemade sweater smiled cheerfully up at him. A silver Snape in the shape of an 's' curled around each arm and around the collar. He touched the black yarn, amazed at how lovely it looked.  
  
He was confronted with mixed feelings, one the erg to throw both gifts into the fireplace and the other to start crying, but he couldn't decide on which to do first.  
  
He closed his eyes and just clutched the sweater, as if it would dissolve if he moved an inch.  
  
Hagrid broke the silence by opening Ron's gift to him. " Ah! Fudge from your mother. I'll have to thank 'er by owl termorrow." Ron's face went scarlet. He bowed his head slightly and began inspecting his shoes.  
  
"so Harry. Didn't the dursley's send you anything this year?" The gamekeeper asked. Harry shook his head. " Nope, but I couldn't care less. Nothing from then would make Christmas happier for me." Hagrid nodded solemnly.  
  
A loud knocking on the door caused everyone to jump, even Snape. Without even thinking, Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak and jumped across the room, flinging it on top of Snape.  
  
He stood in front of now empty spot, making sure no one could accidentally walk on the teacher.  
  
Hagrid threw open the door, just wide enough to see who is was. Lucius Malfoy stood grinning wickedly in the doorway.  
  
"Hello. Nice place you've got here. I suppose even the house elves must think it a palace." He commented dryly.  
  
Hagrid glared at him. " What do you want Malfoy?"  
  
" actually, not that it's any of your business, I'm looking for Harry Potter. Heard I might find him here." The blonde smirked, eyes glinting.  
  
Luckily Hagrid was blocking the door so he couldn't enter.  
  
Harry felt himself be pulled backwards. He saw the invisibility cloak slip over his head. The back of his head bumped roughly against Snape's chest lightly. 


	4. we have a little problem now children

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I own nothing! And in the words of Tsuzuki from Yami no matsuei, "I have no money!"  
  
Forward: AAAAAAAAAH. I haven't been updating in a while. And the nice wonderful reviews I've been getting, aren't being put up on the review list for some odd reason. Oh well. ! It's all good. And thank you for your patience!  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Hagrid shook his head at Lucius. " Sorry. He's not 'ere right now.. Can we take a message for you?" Lucius Malfoy pushed past Hagrid, " I wish to speak to Mr. Potter and Mr. Potter alone. And I suspect that you and your little friends are hiding him." He growled defiantly.  
  
Ron smiled pleasantly. " Hullo Mr. Malfoy. Nice day." Malfoy scowled, glaring at the boy. " Another of the Weasly's brood. You and your muggle loving father had best watch your steps. When you see the infamous Mr. Potter, tell him that my son wishes to talk to him." He smiled like cold water and stepped out the door in time to see Hagrid close it in his face muttering " don't let the door hit you in the arse on the way out."  
  
Hagrid watched Lucius depart from the window, careful to close the curtains. " That there was unexpected." He said, strangely amused.  
  
Harry felt himself be shoved away. The invisibility cloak was thrust rudely into his arms. Snape sat back down, pushing his gifts behind him, dried blood crusted around his nostrils.  
  
" Don't talk to Malfoy unless someone's with you." He grumbled.  
  
Run was fuming. " That man deserves a swift kick in the ass, and one of these days I AIM to give it to him." He grumbled. Snape appeared morbidly amused. " you aren't the first to wish it. But it'd take someone bigger then YOU to kick him in the ass. You might be tall enough to just barely kick him in the pills, though it's probably equally satisfying."  
  
Hagrid chuckled in amusement. " Alright, look at the time. Well then, I'll walk you and Ron inside. Snape, you'd better still be here by the time I come back or I'll hunt you down and drag you back by your nose." The gamekeeper ushered Ron and Harry out before casting a rather severe look at Snape. " And try and keep away from the windows. Don't want nothing suspicious." He threw open the door and led the others out into the darkness which had fallen over the castle. Snow had just begun to fall, causing the temperature to drop dramatically below zero. Hugging their cloaks to their bodies, the dashed out into freedom.  
  
The door slammed, leaving Snape alone with Fang and his thoughts. **************************************************************************** **********  
  
Hagrid returned, throwing the door open to reveal Fang asleep on Snape's lap, Snape himself slightly dozing. " Hn." Snape opened one eye and noticed the strange look on Hagrid's face. " Looks like you either tried to escape, or you made yourself a new friend." He commented dryly.  
  
Snape's hand fluttered down to fall lightly on Fang's head. " there's no poing in escaping. Now when you've taken my wand." He said. Hagrid pulled out a hatchet, causing Snape's eyes to widen slightly underneath his mask of sneers.  
  
"got to go out and cut some wood Snape. Don't think I would like to freeze tonight." He stalked from the hut and ambled outside, coat wrapped tightly around his shoulders.  
  
Snape sneered. Fang's tongue darted out and licked him across the lips. Gagging slightly, Snape wipped his mouth on his sleeve with a look of disgust.  
  
Banging drifted inside the crispy dry room. Snape shivered and pulled his limbs closer to concerve heat. Fang stood up and curled up around Snape's lap, snuggling for warmth. Gratefully, the ex-potions master stroked the dog's velvety ears, sighting sadly.  
  
Suddenly, a loud smash caused both Snape and Fang to jump. The door flew open and Hagrid walked in carrying a large armful of firewood. He closed the door with his foot and began to stack the wood in a neat pile beside the fireplace. Snape eyed him with a hint of curiosity. Hagrid caught the gaze and explained. " Dumbledore'll be suspicious if I'd just used magic. Dumbledore prefers wood fires himself. Great man, Dumbledore." He turned away and continued to stack wood. " I don't mean to pry you from your obviously exciting task, but where exactly am I going to sleep?" Snape asked calmly, not sneering, for once. At this, Hagrid straightened up. " well," he said slowly, " I suppose we'll just have to share the bed, unless you prefer to share with Fang." Snape inwardly recoiled at these words. " fine." He said shortly, before turning his gaze to the fire. " and what about food? I don't suspect people would be a little suspicious if you were to just walk into the great hall and go get some." Hagrid nodded in agreement. " suppose I'll have to do just that, an' bring you some food from the Christmas meal, if I don't get drunk and forget about it. That is." Snape didn't respond, merely staring into the man made fire. Fang twitched in his sleep, burrowing deeper into Snape's stomach.  
  
" you know Snape, maybe I should tell Dumbledore. I'm sure, e'll understand and let you stay in the castle, if you feel a wee bit more comfortable there." Hagrid supposed. Snape's eyes locked instantly on Hagrid's. " no. I don't think that would be smart. Filch would know, god knows he'd tell Lucius." He spat out the name bitterly.  
  
" You know, Snape. I never really did understand why you never ratted more on Lucius in school. Even after all these years of having to deal with him, you always seem to just suck it up and keep a wall between yourself and everything." Hagrid commented lightly. Snape shrugged. " There's not much I can do but suck it up, as you so eloquently put it. I think Voldemort would be a little suspicious if I was to kill Lucius." Hagrid flinched at the name. " Well, guess I'd best be heading to the great hall now. Dumbledore'd probably want me to help with some odds and ends. House elves haven't quite got the strength to lift Christmas trees you know." he dusted off his jacket and pants. " I'll bring you back something to eat. Best keep quiet now Snape, wouldn't want anything or anyone to hear you." he left without another word.  
  
Snape stared into the fire, enthralled by the heavenly glow of the orange and yellow flames. As if listening to a lullaby, his eyes began to droop, sending him into empty dreams.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Harry stared at the food in wonder. Every year the feast was better then ever. Several, or more then twenty turkeys were steaming plumply beside mashed potatoes, gravy, bustle sprouts, fresh biscuits and juices and teas. Everything was mouth watering.  
  
Only, he sort of felt bad for some reason, a sort of sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach seemed to have developed. He watched the teachers eat in laughter and mirth. For some reason, he kept glancing at Snape's empty chair. It felt strange not having someone glaring at you from across the table. Dumbledore caught his glance and winked. " He'll be fine." He said, picking up a spoonful of mashed potatoes. Professor Flickwit scooped up some turkey and popped it in his mouth, chewing fondly. " house elves have outdone themselves this time."  
  
Professor Macgonnigal nodded in solemn agreement.  
  
Ron and Herimone tugged at either ends of a Christmas cracker and made it explode in a puff of violet smoke. Coughing, Ron came out with a pink headband and a pair to some girls skirts and shirts. He grinned and tossed them to Harry who grinned and tossed them back. Herimone shook her head at them and began to sample dessert.  
  
Hagrid smiled sheepishly, hiding a bun beneath his shirt. " Hagrid?" Dumbledore smiled. " why don't you take some leftovers back with you to give to Fang eh?" Hagrid nodded vigorously. "yes sir. Thank you professor!"  
  
Within moments, two house elves had arrived bearing a large cumbersome bag of left over food. " here you are sir. We is happy to be of service." The house elves squeaked as the gamekeeper relieved them of the heavy package. " I'd best be going back home then, Snow's quite high you know, an' Fang's probably hungry." He turned to Harry, Ron and Herimone. " of course he'll be grumpier if I don't bring him something ." he winked at them and departed.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Snape woke up as Hagrid shook his shoulder roughtly. " Grubs on Snape!" He pointed at the bag of food on the sturdy hand made table. Snape stumbled up and found himself pushed into a large chair. " eat up." He was handed a large plate of steaming turkey. " won't they get suspicious .the plates-" " Dumbledore knows." Snape took a tentative bite before sinking into a hearty meal. He peeked curiously at Hagrid who was watching him eat. " what?" he asked through a mouthful of turkey. Hagrid shook his head. " I was just thinking about how we're going to get on with this living arrangement once I have to teach again. The kids would be right outside. How would we keel them from notic'in you?" he shrugged, nearly knocking the table over.  
  
Snape steadied himself and thought carefully. ' I suppose I could just become someone else for a few days. Maybe a glamour spell." Hagrid nodded. " you'd have enough time to figure out a good one. But who would you transform into? I suppose you could-never mind." Snape pondered this thought even more carefully. " I suppose I could find a variation spell .some sort of illusion." Hagrid nodded. " can't have you too snape-like, if you know what I mean. You'd have to be female then."  
  
Snape's features stiffened slightly. ' Female? I don't know about that." Hagrid shrugged. " It'd be easier. No one would suspect you to be female. All you have to do is find some female clothing and then you'd be fine. As a matter of fact, Harry and Ron came across some from a Christmas cracker. They look good enough for you."  
  
"good enough for me? What does that mean?" Snape raised an eyebrow suspiciously. " I ment . they look like a teenagers clothing. " Snape paled. "Hn. I'd have to think long and hard about it." 


End file.
